History
The Apocalypse Period This swath of history is known as the Apocalypse period, from the war leading up to the Old World Apocalypse through to the dawn of the Bronze period. Much of what is known from this time is from archaeological finds. These times are distant – while they provide context to the evolution of the world, little from this time still resonates strongly within cultural memory. 3000 years ago: In continuously escalating war, the old world nations competed technologically for a sufficiently powerful weapon. One of the Elven nations found what they sought – a rite to bind the will of a god. As the ritual was completed, the earth quaked, and a voice shook the world. They had abused the power granted to them, and doomed the world. Great cracks opened in the world, as demons and darklings swarmed the earth under a blackened sky. Divine mages languished – all of their magic was dead. 2500-2000 years ago: Though the cracks remain open, many of the demons and darklings unleashed on the world return from whence they came. With enough safety, and the old world survivors seemingly dead, new populations or people begin to bloom, inhabiting the world. 2000-1500 years ago: '''Distinct civilizations emerge. In the hills of Westmarch, agriculture and animal husbandry leads to the dawn of city-states. In the boreal forests of Vendcrum, hunter-gatherers begin using movable wooden structures and building wooden forts. On the plains of Estron, clans and agricultural tribes flourish. In the Great Forest, treetop tribes of hunter-gatherers begin to flock to the handful of natural groves. In the Wild Swamps, the first henges form, with locals moving basking rocks to build circles and structures. In the northern jungles, hunters begin to ally in coordinated groups. In the southern jungles, insect breeding ponds give rise to the first villages in the region. Along the southern highlands, packs of scavengers begin to coordinate and cooperate. The Bronze and Steel Period This period is known as the Bronze and Steel Period – from the first emergence of bronze, to the end of the Anctari Dominion. Much of what is known from this time is from historical account, but this time’s events show some of the first strong effects on modern culture and cultural memory. '''1500-1350 years ago: Humans spread – mining in the craglands, ranching in the steppes, and building fisheries and wineries in the Redwine Isles. Ratfolk spread throughout the mountains and desert. Draconians from the southern jungles begin to inhabit the Mistborne Hills. Mousefolk from the eastern plains begin to inhabit the mountains. Lupus nomads begin to establish tundra trade routes, helping Domesticus settle the mountain holds. Vulpe spread to the highlands, and explore the bay. 1350-1100 years ago: Humans and Vulpe conflict in the craglands over land – the Vulpe keep holds for a time to the far north, near modern Raven’s Rook. At the same time, Human expansion into the southern highlands cause Ratfolk to cede territory, fleeing into the Draconian-held hills and jungles. 1100-950 years ago: Humans defeat and enslave the Vulpe remaining in the Craglands. Draconians overtake the hills and prosper, while Ratfolk split into the mountains and jungles. Pythona from the northern jungles wage war against the Mousefolk, overtaking the plains. Mousefolk, fleeing war, find and settle Pacim. Vulpe raid the swamps and jungles – swamp raids fail, while jungle raids prove fortuitous. As the world grows cold during this period, Lupus and Domesticus populations struggle. Humans, sailing west, encounter Giants and do not attempt to settle or raid. 950-925 years ago: Humans discover iron and steel. Warfare explodes, with Humans violently and brutally seizing territory and enslaving those they find. The southern deserts and highlands are quickly dominated, but the Draconians help hold the south. Humans sail north and begin enslaving more Vulpe, in the boreal forests. Ratfolk, Squirrelfolk, and Mousefolk form the Three-Tail Confederacy, and hold the mountains and great forest. 925-900 years ago: The Great Forest and Southern Jungles fall, and warfare closes in on the east. Draconians and Pythona ally for a time, the last to fall. 900-720 years ago: All beastfolk are enslaved. The event known as The Scattering takes place – Ratfolk are sent to the lowlands, Mousefolk to the steppes, Pythona to the grasslands, and Draconians to the deserts. Squirrelfolk, Tortuga, Vulpe, Lupus, and Domesticus are enslaved in their homeland. 720-700 years ago: The Violent Peace. The Anctario Dominion stagnates, holding firm for a few decades. 700-640 years ago: The Awakening. Squirrelfolk discover magic, and retake the Great Forest. Squirrelfolk travel, spreading magic to the beastfolk. Tortuga retake the swamps with magic. Vulpe smuggle mages and troops northward while in captivity. With supplies funneled north, the Lupus regain their freedom. 640-629 years ago: The free Squirrfolk, Tortuga, and Lupus coordinate their efforts with Vulpe and Domesticus rebellions, establishing firm territory in the north. Similarly, coordinated rebellions first free Ratfolk, then Mousefolk, then Draconians and Pythona. 629-429 years ago: Four great kingdoms are formed. The Canis Kingdom forms in the north, with the allied Lupus, Domesticus, and Vulpe. The Central Kingdom forms in the middle of the continent, with the allied Squirrelfolk, Tortuga, and Mousefolk. Pythona and Draconians form the Dragon Kingdom, from the northern jungles to the Mistborne Hills. Ratfolk form the Kingdom of Sable in the southern highlands, deserts, and jungles. Humans are granted the Imprisoned Kingdom – the redwine isles, steppe, craglands, lowlands, and hills are ruled by a council made of the four kingdoms’ representatives. The Six Kingdoms Period The Six Kingdoms period refers to the political turmoil leading to the formation of the Six Kingdoms. Much of this period, unlike older history, is known both from historical record and the past few generations’ accounts and stories. While this period is unknown to much of living memory, it is very much still echoing in cultural memory. The Year 0 is marked by the last peaceful solstice-moot in Hammerhold, 429 years ago. 0-36 (429-393 years ago): The Canis Kingdom erupts into civil war. While the royal line holds strong, the high king’s jarls and elders quarrel violently for power. 17-79 (412-350 years ago): The Shattering begins. As the Canis Kingdom’s influence weakens, unrest in the other kingdoms follow suit. In the Central Kingdom, first a schism splits the skrit-worshipping Mousefolk and the animist Squirrelfolk and Tortuga, then another splits the Grove Drudes and Henge Drudes. Mousefolk cecede into the Kingdom of Pacim, while the remnant kingdom splits into the Forest Grove Confederacy and the Swamp Henge Confederacy. Elementalist traditions erupt into political splits, and the Dragon Kingdom collapses into the Sun, Cloud, and Rain kingdoms. The Four-Kingdom Council crumbles, and the Imprisoned Kingdom collapses into warring city-states. 79-198 (350-231 years ago): The Blood Period. War is everywhere. 198-227 (231-202 years ago): The High King summons the first Wintermoot – getting the jarls and elders too drunk to fight, then beginning trade and treaty negotiations. In fear of the newly allied Canis Kingdom, now renamed the Kingdom of Vendcrum, the Humans unite into the Kingdom of Prosdoc, while the Sun Kingdom accelerates its wars, conquering the Cloud and Rain kingdoms, declaring itself the Estron Empire. Threatened on all sides, the two confederacies reunite into the Wildur Confederacy, and ritually enchant their lands to repel intruders. 227-259 (202-170 years ago): The Six Kingdoms Period. Although it was triggered through a continent-wide military stalemate, this period quickly blooms into a brief few decades of unparalleled peace and prosperity. Recent History This period, from the rise of Phlegoth to the events leading up to the Neo-Anctarite War, aren’t really history – though these events are distant to some, all of the following events are remembered by at least one living person. 259: Phlegoth Rises. A hulking dark dragon destroys Adamsbridge, the capital of the Kingdom of Sable. Sable falls soon thereafter, Phlegoth’s darklings swarming the world. After holding back the cataclysmic tide of darkling for several months, they scattered and retreated. 259-276: Refugees from the Kingdom of Sable spread throughout the mainland. 276-341: Extended conflicts in Sable between Estron and Prosdoc continue to destroy what remains. 341-355: Estron and Prosdoc settle, dividing the land along the great river. Ratfolk begin to resettle. 355: Phlegoth reawakens, again stopping after only a few months and returning to dormancy. 355-365: Refugees return again from the ruin. 365-Present: The War of Freedom. The first giant rebellions succeed, and the Freedlands are formed. Aid from the mainland helps accelerate the fight back. 386: Void Bay (to be Demon Bay) is liberated, and interacts with the mainland and Freedlands. Across the Divide, three planar colonies are present: Daemonica, Tenebra, and Celestia. 397: Daemonica and Tenebra seem to disappear, their leaders and populations magically travelling elsewhere. It is now known that Daemonica went to bolster Void Bay and fight for the Morrow, while Tenebra joined the Morrow and coordinated rebellions from inside captivity, with the aid of magical darkness. Recent Memory The past thirty years have been bloody and uneasy. These events are at the forefront of memory and political relevance. 399-404: The Shadow Coup. Prosdoc’s government is compromised, and the Church of Prospera invades the government’s ranks. 404: The Neo-Anctarite War. During a three-month period, the Kingdom of Prosdoc declared itself the Blessed Empire of Prospera, and began genocidal beastfolk purges. As the forces of Tenebra and Daemonica bolstered the Freed ranks and allowed the Freedland to redirect troops from the front, the war ended in deep disgrace for the Blessed Empire of Prospera. 404-406: Estron controls the desert. The former empire shatters into three kingdoms: Westmarch, Cragholdland, and Midrun. 407: A gag order on a 404 expedition is released – stable trade negotiations have opened with the newly reached Northern Shore. 412: Void Bay, formerly under the governance of the Freedlands, peacefully declares itself the nation of Demon Bay. 415: The nation of Evernight declares itself. 415-421: Soth declares itself, and builds. 421-423: Soth falls under hostile economic action. 425-present: Imperial expansion into the Boat Folk’s isles.